


Screwed

by The_Angel_in_me_is_the_Devil_in_you



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperate!James, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, age gap, cute James Sirius seducing Teddy, well eventual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angel_in_me_is_the_Devil_in_you/pseuds/The_Angel_in_me_is_the_Devil_in_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin gets a visit from a special somebody who gives him a very special suprise... My first work on Ao3 so don't judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed

Teddy Lupin lay on his tattered sofa his mind so blown it was in the next universe. His gasps and moans filling the small one room apartment as his godbrothers head and more importantly mouth bobbed up and down on his shaft.

"Jamie," He begged to the Sandy haired 7th year. "You have to stop-now!!"

The stubborn little minx he was just kept going and if possible sucked even harder. Teddy's hands wound in his curls as if to push him away but at that precise moment James Sirius Potter let out a particularly amazingly seductive mewl and Teddy Lupin was fucking screwed! He tugged the boy farther down on cock, the small boy gagged for a moment before sinking down even deeper and pushing until Teddy reached the back of his throat.

His warm chocolate brown eyes looked up at him just searching for approval. He needed Teddy like he needed oxygen. And that's when Teddy realized it. He was fucking in love with that little sandy haired teen with his adorable knack for books and being a lovable little nerd. That adorable teen with his cock in his mouth and he always would.

He gently pulled the boy off his aching member and kissed him with every fibre of his being. Every feeling thought or movement he had ever had and just hoped it was enough.


End file.
